


Heart Attack

by NebulaNoir (NinjaTigerGD)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-01 15:22:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8629297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjaTigerGD/pseuds/NebulaNoir
Summary: After hearing about the several failed attempts of agents trying to gain the trust of Subject 1026 (Kara Zor-El) for future motives, Agent Luthor decides to come out of retirement and take this case under her wings to finish this assignment herself.





	1. Chapter 1: The Pendulum Swings

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

The pendulum of the grandfather clock swings side to side along with the rhythm of the ticks and tocks that fills the room as each second passes by.

_Tick._

It swings left.

 _Tock_.

It swings right.

_Tick. Tock._

Her eyes follow the pendulum from left to right as she waits for her new caretaker to come.

 _Tick_.

It swings left again.

 _Tock_.

It swings right again.

_Tick. Tock._

The process repeats itself again just as her caretakers will come and go in her life.

_Tick._

She thought they loved her.

_Tock._

But their love was a lie.

_Tick. Tock._

She wants to believe that her next caretaker will be different from her previous ones.

_ding. ding. Ding. Ding. DING. DING._

The chimes of the grandfather clock roars through the room, replacing the rhythm of the ticks and tocks.

_DING. DING. DING. DING._

Her caretaker is here.

_DING. DING. Ding. Ding. ding. ding._

Her heart is not.

* * *

 

“Ms. Luthor, are you sure about this? Everyone that has overseen this cas-”

“Do you doubt my skills?”

“N-no, Ms. Luthor! B-but there have been far too many casualties from this case! We need to eliminate Subject 1026 before she eliminates us! She is far more capable of what we made her think she is! Have you seen what happen with Subject 0229?! He almost-”

“destroyed the facility because he knew far more than we did. But have no fear. We had learned our mistakes... This situation will not be the same, because _I_ will be looking after Subject 1026. She will be in perfectly good hands, and she will eventually bend to my will. If not, then I will eliminate her myself just as I had for Subject 0229... Now, is there anything else you want to add before you delay me anymore?” Lena turned to give Agent Winn a sharp look, causing him to shudder back in fear.

“No, ma’am…I mean Ms. Luthor.”

“Good.”

Without further-ado, Lena slid her ID into the scanner and waited for the door to unlock and slide open before walking into the two-story house that was assigned for this case. This place will be home for her depending on how long this mission takes. Hopefully, not too long.

Winn followed behind her into the house with her luggage, glancing around at their surroundings and taking notice at how pristine the furniture was.

“They cleaned up good this time…” He mumbled as he placed Lena’s luggage on the ground carefully.

Lena hummed in agreement, taking a quick look around the house before averting her attention to specific instructions she held in her folder.

Subject 1026 is to be restricted to the second floor only. Subject 1026 is to be fed three times a day. If approaching Subject 1026, make sure to wear a fire resistance suit… Blah, Blah, Blah.

‘No wonder those numskulls failed this mission if they were following those ridiculous instructions…’ She muttered to herself as she shook her head in disbelief.

She threw the folder to Winn, which he barely caught, causing some papers to fall out and fly everywhere.

“Go check the systems and see if they’re working. If they are, disabled all of them.” She told Winn before she made her way up the stairs to the second floor, ignoring all the complaints and warnings coming from him about the dangers of disabling the systems.

After reaching the top of the stairways, Lena glanced around to see if Subje– Kara was within range. She wasn’t.

She went to the first room to her left.

“Kara? Are you here?”

No response.

She went back near the staircases where she had originally started.

She then went to the first room to her right.

“Kara? Are you here?”

Again, no response.

Once again, she went back near the staircases that she had begun at. Instead of going to the left or to the right to explore the other rooms, she went to the room directly in front of her. This room was different, though. The door was closed.

Lena knocked on the door to announce her presence, which she probably did not need to do, before opening the door slightly and peeking her head in. “Kara, are you in here?”

“Yes.”

She spotted the girl sitting at corner of her bed; however, it seemed to be that Kara’s attention was on something else. A grandfather clock.

Lena paid no attention to clock and instead returned her gaze to Kara only to be met with curious yet captivating eyes, almost to the point that she could stare and get lost within them forever.

She did not notice that she was doing just that until she heard Kara asking a question possibly a few minutes later.

“Miss, are you my new caretaker?”  

She needed to get a better hold of herself.

“Yes, yes, I am, and no need to call me Miss.”

“Mi- what shall I call you then?”

This was only stage one.

“Lena. Call me Lena.”  

Gain her trust first.

“L-Lena?”

“Yes, just like that, Kara.”

And it begins.

 


	2. Chapter 2: Candy Searching

_“Keep your distance from her._

_She will eventually leave just like the others._

_They all left when you lost control._

_What makes her any different?”_

However, Kara thought otherwise.

“Miss Lena is different. Different in a good way. Well, so far.” She reasoned with the voice in her head as she rummaged through the kitchen cabinets in the dark, moving around some drinks and boxed goods in hopes of finding her secret stash of candy that her previous caretaker had taken from her. “First of all, she’s way prettier than my past caretakers. I know I shouldn’t really care about their looks but have you seen her eyes? They’re so-”

_“Sounds like someone is infatuated. You know, you should be careful around her. I saw you made a fool of yourself many times in front of her already and it’s been…what? three days? You’re supposed to keep distance from them? Remember? Don’t trust them anymore? What happen to that?”_

 “Okay, well, I won’t make a fool of myself anytime soon. It’s just that…she has done so much already.  She has given me full access to this hou-”

_“Prison. You’re living in a prison that they’re keeping you in.”_ The voice interjected.

“House. Instead of being stuck on the second floor, I now have full access for this whole house.”

_“How about outside? Can you venture out there yet?”_

The bottle of soda that Kara grabbed to move shattered and pieces of glass fell to the floor as the liquid slipped between her fingers, burning the cuts that she just gotten.

“Shit.” She hissed out from the pain she was feeling before quickly making her way to the sink, making sure not to step on any of the glass. She turned on the sink and held her hand under the sink to let the water wash away what was left from the soda and the blood oozing out from her cuts. Once all washed away, she shut the water off and then flicked the lights on to let the light source heal her cuts.

_“Shit, alright. I wouldn’t have thought that was such a sore subject for you. Sorry ‘bout that princess.”_

“No, no, no it’s fine. It’s just…” she briefly glanced towards the kitchen window that was boarded up before averting her eyes back to her healing hand. “It would be amazing if she lets me. But, it will never happen anytime soon.”

Kara kept mum the next few minutes as she waited for the cuts to close fully before approaching the mess she made and begun to clean it.

“I hate to say this because it’ll boost your ego but you’re right. This is a prison. I shouldn-”

“What’s a prison?” A voice behind her asked.

Kara froze where she was and turned around slowly, hoping that it wasn’t who she thought it was. Unfortunately, it was, considering that her caretaker lived under the same roof as her.

“Err- prison? Whaaaat? Do you mean prism? Because I didn’t say prison, Miss Lena. I said prism because those pieces of glass sure are prism-ing.” Kara awkwardly rambled out, avoiding all eye contact as she focused on the walls behind her caretaker that suddenly became un-dull to her eyes compared to the last few years she had been here.

_“Why thank you, Kara. I know, I know. I’m always right, but… Prism-ing? Really, Kara? That’s the best you could come up with?”_ The voice inside her head sighed in disbelief.

Meanwhile, Lena watched this all fold out in amusement, knowing that Kara was hiding something but disregarded it, instead focusing on the more important matter.

“Just Lena, Kara. No need for Miss.”

“Yes, ma’am!” Kara answered rather quickly before realizing her mistake, cheeks flaring up red as she tried to fix her mistake. “Wait, I meant Miss! No, I meant Miss Lena. Gaaaaaaah, Lena! Lena, Lena, Lena, Leeeena. There I got it, Miss Lena!”

_“Nope, you didn’t get it. You were close, though. At making a fool of yourself again.”_

Kara groaned, mentally face-palming herself at how embarrassing she was to herself. “Err- You know what, I’m just going to clean this up and leave. I apologize if I woke you up, Mi- Lena. I’m sorry, Lena. I hope you have a good rest of the night.”

Kara turned around from where she was and picked up the rest of the broken glass as carefully as she could with her inhuman speed. When she had picked them all up, she flew her way over towards the trashcan and dumped them all out her hands before looking for the nearest exit so she could make her way out.

After spotting the nearest exit, she was about to make a run for it.

“Kara, wait.”

She stayed.

* * *

 

Much to the agent’s surprise, the other girl had not left. What wasn’t a surprise, though, was the girl’s powers.

Ever since she had asked Winn to disable the systems that restricted the Kryptonian, she basically gave Kara the ‘A-Okay’ to be able to access other parts of the house and her powers. Kara was to not be restricted to just the second floor, and she also can use her powers fully without being drained from the kryptonite that once engraved the walls. Lena known that the girl’s power was bound to creep out soon, and she glad it was after witnessing the girl using them to clean up the kitchen.

What she had not expected was the amount of power she held over the alien despite only knowing the girl for less than a week.

So, when Kara stayed, Lena felt a familiar rush of power. Knowing that a mere human like her could order a being much more powerful again to stop felt all amazing to her. This was who she once was, the agent that could command aliens and monsters even for the smallest of things.

She was glad that she could enjoy this feeling again.

“What you’re looking for is in the cookie jar above the fridge.”

And, the look of absolute bewilderment on Kara’s face was worth the trip to the kitchen.


End file.
